Melted Together
by melted-Jraco
Summary: The moment Draco lips touched hers, Josephine’s heart could have stopped and she wouldn't have noticed. Her stomach was doing back flips and she got that over all fluttery feeling in her entire body....


_**Author's Note: ****The story starts mid way through 6th year and after 6th year is over it completely over writes the last book. Please Enjoy, Read and Review. **_

**Melted Together**

Story One

Chapter One; _B is for Bat_

_The moment Draco lips touched hers, Josephine's heart could have stopped and she wouldn't have noticed. Her stomach was doing back flips and she got that over all fluttery feeling in her entire body. Like she could fly without a broom, without wings. Draco responded with just as much enthusiasm as he crushed his tall, muscular body to hers until it hurt. Their dreams both were becoming true in one single moment. His arms were the only things she could imagine herself in and he couldn't remember his own name as it was lost the moment she kissed him. She made him forgot. And, to think, it all started with a Qudditch Game that neither of them would ever forget…._

--

Josephine Burns bit her lip, her red hair whipping behind her like fire and her green eyes set on the Slytherin seeker. She grabbed her beaters bat tight into her grips, "You're going down, Malfoy." She shouted, as she flew by him one last time.

Draco smirked widely after the receding figure of the Gryffindor beater flying away. _So she thought she could take on the infamous Draco Malfoy, huh?_ He had always liked a little bit of a challenge. Especially when it was Gryffindor he was challenging. His cold grey eyes glinted as he watched her fly away. The stupid blood traitor will soon regret her words, he thought, as an evil smile settled itself on his pale, good looking face.

He soared high into the air and scanned the large quidditch pitch with his eyes. He found his eyes being drawn to the girl with the red hair, that had shouted at him. He knew her from some of his classes. She was the infamous Jo Burns. Hated by Snape, but loved by Gryffindors.

He slapped himself mentally for being distracted and resumed looking for the gold glint of the snitch. Then he saw it. It was right above _stupid_ Potter's head. He grinned to himself and bolted lying flat on his stomach. Almost there, 10 feet, 5 feet, 2 feet... He could nearly taste his victory. It was so close, _so close_

Josephine watched him intently from the corner of her eyes, he was close it was now or never.

A bludger came weaving her direction, and she readied herself. Her bat leaning against her favored left side, as soon as it was near enough she swung as hard as could. The bludger soaring in Draco Malfoy's direction. No one had expected it, well except for Josephine who carried a smirk of triumph on her face. That smirk, was a significant sign that Josephine Burns was in fact up to no good.

He reached out to grasp it, when he felt his stomach collide with something heavy. It hit him with such force that he spluttered for air, unable to breathe. His wide, victorious grin vanished quickly. He was completely winded. The bludger taking him by surprise, gutting him in the stomach sent the green and silver boy falling to the ground. The Slytherin prince, the one that all the girls swooned over fell sideways off of his floating broom and hit the ground with a loud thud that could be heard all throughout the stadium.

Her smirk faded, and Jo found herself actually somewhat concerned. She had never sent anyone flying off their broom like that before. Of course, their had been many incidents with Jo in the year as a Beater, but never to that degree.

She dove downward after him, barely able to land herself. There she stood, in front of the whole school, Gryffindor blood traitor helping Draco, the Slytherin prince.

"Are you okay?" She asked, somewhat sweetly as she got down on her knees beside him. Madame Hooch was yet to make her way over there, she was still landing the others and Josephine had already pressed her fingers to his neck to make sure she hadn't killed him. Why did she care if she killed him? He hated half of her. Even though he didn't know any bit of her.

Draco tried to breathe but he couldn't. His blonde head started to go numb as he craved oxygen. The sickening pain he was feeling all over his body was not dissipating, only increasing. He laid limp on the ground, unable to move with the Blood traitor and Madame Hooch hovering over him. That, at least, he was aware of…

Madame Hooch gave the silver and blonde headed boy no sympathy. "Oh, Ms. Burns he's just got the wind knocked out of 'em. Take him to the hospital wing, he'll be fine."

Josephine eyes widen in slight annoyance, why did she have to take him to the hospital wing? Why couldn't Pansy or another one of his mindless drones for a girlfriend take him instead? Though, with another look at the gasping Malfoy, concern flooded her eyes again as she helped him up. He brushed her off, trying his hardest to look strong.

Rolling her eyes at him she took a few steps back as he helped himself up, he was more worried about his image than getting to the hospital wing. It didn't help that for the present time, Josephine felt horrible, but the impending thought stung in her brain that he would probably never let her live this down and his father would be down her accusing her of trying to kill his son by tomorrow.

She watched as Draco struggled to weakly push himself to his feet. The Slytherins would ridicule him if he had a Gryffindor help him up. His knees shook slightly under the weight of his own mangled body. He hated when he was weak. He furiously tried to stop the horrible pain that madam Hooch had discarded so quickly. He looked around the stands nervously, checking that nobody was laughing at him or watching him. Of course, there were those two green eyes staring at him, annoyed and concerned all at the say time.

"Well, Burns, better get moving if you're going to _escort_ me to the hospital wing," He said, as he sneered with extreme difficulty, considering his recent injuries and then turned his sleek blonde head away.

Draco hobbled along, making his way up to the hospital wing slowly. Excruciatingly slow. He winced in pain every time he put the slightest amount of weight on his twisted ankle while the impatient Blood traitor walked slowly trying to keep the same slow pace as him. It did not help his annoyance levels whatsoever.

Finally, they got under the stands and she looked over at him. "Look, you're not going to be able to get there like this the whole way." He was a stupid git, stupider than she had thought. Fueled on pride and beyond all else he was a Slytherin Pureblood Snob.

She eyed him up and down, tearing him to pieces with her mind. Finding everything she could negative, about the attractive white haired boy. She had to admit, and she admitted it only to herself. That he was attractive in his own way.

Draco stopped when he suddenly could not here her behind him. She had stopped. He turned around with a twinge of annoyance. How was stopping going to quicken their pace up to the hospital wing when she was going even slower than him?

He looked at her. She had ginger red hair as red as any of the Weasley's. It framed her face and she had a pair of large green eyes that right now scrutinized his existence.

"Well, then, why don't we just stand here forever? I'm sure _that _will get us up to the hospital wing, Burns" He said impatiently, his sarcasm being unleashed. He could not help but notice that she was very pretty, but she was also a filthy blood traitor and a muggle lover. Even though, he couldn't help but stare. He shook it off quickly and regained his usual sneering indifference.

"We wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't pelted that bludger towards me," He said scathingly.

"We wouldn't be in this mess Malfoy if you weren't such a spoilt little brat, than my bludger might have hit Potter instead." Josephine smirked, tossing her red hair from her face.

She scanned him one more time with her green orbs, before tossing her hair in a spark of attitude. The word attractive kept coming to mind, and kept being swept away, by Malfoy, Brat, and Slytherin.

She regained her rather smug look; she didn't want him getting the wrong idea. He wasn't allowed to think that she found him attractive. She wasn't one of those stupid pureblood Slytherin girls that he was always snogging after Qudditch games.

Draco smirked as she flicked her hair. His eyes glittered as he unconsciously started to check her out. His pale grey eyes zooming down her slender frame and back up. He surprised himself by actually finding himself thinking that she was actually _attractive_? It felt like a dirty word when paired with Josephine, a Gryffindor!

He couldn't help noticing how pretty she was. Green eyes, long red hair and a nice body. He stopped himself. He would not allow Slytherin prince to be attracted to _her. _

"I guess I'll just have to shuffle along then as fast as I can," He sneered at her, motioning to his twisted, possibly, fractured ankle, on which he was limping. He turned away from her, hoping to get her moving, and began to hobble towards the hospital wing again.

He did not wait for her to follow. He knew that she'd catch up soon enough. After all, he was on a twisted ankle and _why_ would he be sorry to leave Blood traitor by herself? He hated her. That was the simple truth of it. He had to hate her. She was a Gryffindor.

But, what was all the smirking and checking her out about? He asked him self critically. He did not do that unless it was to some random girl he wanted to snog. He shook off the weird feeling and continued to hop on his still useless foot.

_Hop, hop, hop-_

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Josephine asked before being rudely interrupted by a rather dense looking blonde girl.

"Drakie-boo" The Blonde girl called, waving and rushing down the steps to greet him. She had one of those high pitch bouncy voices that made you want to jump off a bridge, and Josephine could only presume she was another one of Draco's snogging buddies.

"Vanessa." Draco said, giving her a curt nod. His voice much less enthused than the girl was obviously looking for. He attempted to push past her.

"Awe, you're hurt! Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" The blonde said, jumping backwards in front of him. He had to dump that girl, definitely. He looked back at the Gryffindor, desperately. But she was just glaring at the blonde like she was a disease.

He sighed, and turned back to the deathly annoying girl that he'd just been nice to so that he could have a quick snog.

"No, piss off, Vanessa." He snarled in a low voice, sick of the girl. The girl frowned and let out a deep sigh, totally oblivious to the fact that he had just insulted her in a way that he usually reserved for dumping girls.

"Aww, Okay. I'll see you later Drakie-Boo" She skipped off, pushing past the already rather annoyed Josephine.

Jo glared after her, stupid girl. Couldn't she see that she was trying to walk Draco to the Hospital wing? Wait, why did Jo care, why didn't she just let the whiney little brat limp up the steps himself.

"Ahem." Josephine coughed, walking up beside Draco. Jealous. Pfft. Why would she care if he was shoving his tongue down a different girls throat every week. No, she didn't care, but she kept catching herself glancing in his direction.

"Let me at least help you up the steps." Jo sighed, offering her arm as support. She was significantly shorter than Draco, as she was shorter than most people. Standing out about an inch over five feet.

He continued to limp and hop painfully. He gritted his teeth, leaning over on her shoulder. Their contact, however little, sent a weird shiver through him. He didn't understand it. He feared he didn't want to.

Finally, they reached the large doors of the hospital wing. He glanced as her and almost said thank you but swallowed it just in time. He did not want her thinking he'd gone soft. He clenched his fists and pushed open the door.

Josephine opted not to help him through the wooden doors, she figured this would the be the first and last of the transactions between Jo Burns and the Slytherin prince. Turning on her heels she headed down the empty echoing hall on her own.


End file.
